College One-Shots
by adrianrain
Summary: A series of One Shots about all our favorite characters in college!
1. Wisdom Teeth

Prompt: Simon gets his wisdom teeth removed and is super high on pain medication so Bram takes care of him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ok, don't hurt yourself." Bram said, laughing as he helped Simon out of the car.

"I won't. I got this." Simon said. His voice was made harder to understand by the gauze in the back of his mouth.

"Whatever you say, Si." Bram held on to Simon's arm, making sure he didn't fall as they walked to their dorm. It was at times like these that he wished they didn't live on the third floor of a building with no elevator. "Go lie down on the couch while I get you some new gauze." Bram said as he all but pushed Simon through the door.

"Why?" Simon asked, innocently. "What's wrong with this one?"

"Nothing's wrong with it, it's probably just covered in blood by now." Bram explained.

"Blood?!" Simon asked worriedly. He wasn't completely coherent, but he did understand that blood was supposed to stay on the inside your body instead of the outside.

"Don't worry. It's completely normal when you get your wisdom teeth taken out." Bram held back his laughter as he sat next to his boyfriend. "Open your mouth." He instructed.

"Why." Simon asked as Bram put a rubber glove on one hand.

"Because we have to put the new gauze in. If you don't want to see the blood, you should close your eyes."

"No. I'm tough." Simon said sitting up.

"Are you absolutely sure?" He asked.

"Positive."

"Okay..." Bram said reluctantly as he held Simon's chin with one hand and lifted the other to pull the gauze out.

"On second thought," Simon said, putting a finger up. "Maybe I should close my eyes."

"That's what I thought." Bram smiled as he changed the gauze. "Ok, all done. Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure." Simon said as he snuggled into Bram's side. "What movie?"

"Any movie you want, babe." Bram said before he picked up the television remote and kissed the top of Simon's head.

"Elf?"

"You want to watch a Christmas movie? it's September." Bram asked, confused.

"You don't have to save Christmas movies just for Christmas. That's called discrimination." Simon explained.

"Alright then, Elf it is." Bram chuckled as he searched for the movie.

"Why did they take my teeth out?" Simon asked about half way through the movie. "They weren't hurting anyone."

"Well, they had to make room for your other teeth, sweetheart." Bram responded.

"But the other ones already had room. They were doing just fine."

"They wanted to make absolutely sure they had all the room they needed." Bram tried again.

"Oh. Pretty stupid if you ask me." Simon declared. "My sister never had hers taken out"

"Well, that means Alice just has a bigger mouth." Bram said, petting his hair.

Simon laughed. "She does talk a lot."

Bram laughed too. "I meant her mouth is physically bigger, not figuratively." Though, it was true either way. "Why don't you try to take a nap, honey?"

"I'm not tired." Simon replied.

"Really? I definitely am." Bram lied before fake yawning.

"You are? What time is it?"

"Bedtime." Bram whispered, closing his eyes.

"Oh, okay." Simon whispered back before closing his own eyes and drifting off to sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **Hope you guys liked this first installment. Leave me some future prompts in the reviews!** **Hugs n' Kisses -Adrian**


	2. Studying

Prompt: Simon and Bram have to study for a test, but have a little trouble focusing.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ok, who was the third president of the United States?" Bram asked Simon, who was sitting next to him on the couch, using a question on the study guide given to them by their history professor.

"Easy, Thomas Jefferson." Simon answered proudly.

"All right, hot stuff, let me find a hard one. Ooh, right here: Which U.S. president was Princeton's first grad student?"

"Um, James Monroe?" Simon answered, less than confident

"Close, but no cigar. It's actually James Madison." Bram reminded.

"Ugh, I'm going to fail this test." Simon said as he let his face fall into Bram's neck.

"Not if you keep doing what we're doing: Studying." Bram reassured, taking his hand in his own.

"I don't wanna." Simon mumbled, face still buried.

"Twenty more minutes, and then we can take a break. Please Si?"

"Fine, but just know you're making this really hard with how insanely hot you are." Simon said, pulling a half smirk.

Bram felt himself blushing and rolled his eyes. "Alright, loverboy, next question: Which President had a pet goat?"

"Why would I know that? When would I ever need to know that?" Simon asked, clearly frustrated.

"When you're a teacher." Bram said, earning an annoyed look from Simon. "Look, I know this is tedious, but let's just study, get through through this test, and then never think about the fact that William Henry Harrison had a goat."

"We could do that, or we could do this." Simon said before pulling Bram into a kiss. Soon enough they had pushed the books onto the floor and were lying down on the couch together, kissing repeatedly.

"You're going to fail that test."

"What chance did I ever have of passing that test?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **I want to keep these short and sweet, so I'm just going to say Thanks for reading, and ask that you please please _please_ send me some prompts to use in the future. XOXO - Adri**


	3. Sick

**Prompt: Simon is sick :(**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Babe? Do you have any idea where my black tie is?" Bram called out from their bedroom. He was heading out to meet with a recruiter from the US Men's National Soccer Team. "Si?" He called again, getting no response in return. He decided to go investigate before quickly finding his boyfriend, zoning out on the Living room couch. "Simon?" He said, putting a hand on the smaller boys shoulder, causing him to flinch.

"Yeah- Sorry, what did you ask?" Simon asked, groggy.

"I'm looking for my tie- Are you feeling alright, sweetheart? You seem like you've been kind of out of it since this morning." Bram said, putting his hand up to feel Simon's forehead, Simon pulled out of the way quickly.

"I'm fine, I think my allergies are just acting up." Simon lied.

"Are you sure? I don't have to go tonight, I can stay home if you're sick." Bram offered, sweetly.

"One: I'm not sick, two: You can't miss this dinner, and three-" Simon's rant was cut short by a series of wracking coughs he'd been holding in since they started talking.

"Not sick, huh?" Bram said, sitting next to his boyfriend and rubbing circles into his back.

"It's just a cold. People get colds all the time, I'll live."

"Are you sure? You feel warm." Bram said, feeling his forehead and cheeks.

"Positive." Simon assured.

"At least let me take your temperature before I go." Bram said, bringing himself to his feet. Simon knew there was no point in arguing, so he nodded. "102.3?! Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"You had your soccer thing." Simon said, unable to look up from his shoes.

"Well now I'm definitely staying home. I'll just have Garrett and Nick tell them something came up." Simon knew there was no changing his mind and let himself fall into Bram's side. Bram kissed his forehead and ran his fingers through his hair. "What hurts, baby."

"Everything." Simon answered, miserably.

"Do you want any medicine? I think we have some Tylenol in the cabinet. Or I could go out to-"

"No. No thanks, I mean. I just want to sleep or watch Tv or something." Simon said before sneezing into his elbow.

"Ok. Anything you want." Bram said, pressing a kiss onto Simon's forehead. "Bless you, by the way."

"Stop kissing me. You're going to get sick." Simon protested, pulling away.

"Si, asking me to stop kissing you is like asking me to stop eating Oreos, both of which are impossible." Bram said, making Simon smile slightly. "I love you, Simon." He added as Simon was drifting off to sleep.

"Mmmlove you too."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **Okay, okay. I am in fact aware that this kinda sucked. I'm learning, okay? With that being said I would very much appreciate it if you would send in some prompts for me to do in the future, because, frankly, I'm kind of running out of ideas. Please leave those in the reviews because my PMs are really acting up for some reason. Aaaaaaanywho, thanks for reading!**

 **Yours Truly- Adrian**


	4. Sick Part 2 (Because part one sucked)

**Prompt: Sick Pt. 2** ** _(Aka me trying to make up for the monstrosity that was last chapter)_**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When Simon awoke, he was lying in bed with a sore throat, a pounding head, and pretty much everything else that comes with being sick. Last he remembered he was on the couch with Bram, now they were both in the bedroom, and Bram was asleep next to him. He grabbed his phone to check the time.

 _7:35AM_

 _Shit!_ He thought to himself. He had a test at 8:00. He all but leapt out of bed, which he immediately knew was a bad idea because of how dizzy he felt directly afterwards, and fell back into a seated position. The sudden movement was enough to wake Bram.

"Simon, What're you doing up?" Bram asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"I have to go take a shower and get ready for class."

Bram reached over and felt Simon's forehead. "You're not going anywhere today, babe. You're burning up."

"I have a test today." Simon protested, slowly bringing himself to his feet.

"I'll email the teacher later and ask if you can push your test back until you're feeling better." Bram promised, grabbing his boyfriend by the arm. "Please?"

"Fine" Simon gave in as he crawled back into bed and leaned heavily on Bram. "But you can't leave today either, I don't want to be alone."

"Sweetheart, you say that as if there's anywhere else I'd rather be."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When Simon awoke for the second time, sunlight was streaming in from the cracked blinds, and Bram was no longer next to him. He would have stayed in bed if Bram had been there too, but he wanted nothing more than to have his tall, lean body up against his own.

Shivering, Simon walked into the kitchen where Bram was making breakfast. He pulled up a chair to the kitchen island, sneezed twice into a tissue, folded his arms and rested his head on top of them. "I don't feel good." He croaked out miserably.

Bram turned away from what he was doing and walked towards where Simon was sitting. "Poor thing." Bram remarked sympathetically as moved his hand in circles on his boyfriend's back. "Do you feel like you can eat something?"

"Not really." Simon said as Bram lifted his head up to feel his forehead.

"You still feel really warm. Is it ok if I take your temperature?" Bram asked. Simon shrugged indicating that he really couldn't care less. Bram took the thermometer from the coffee table where he had left it yesterday and put it in Simon's mouth. Simon put his chin back down on his crossed arms and looked up at Bram, he looked incredibly adorable, and Bram may have laughed if he wasn't aware of how truly awful he felt.

"102.6," Bram said when the thermometer finally beeped. He stroked Simon's cheek with his hand. "Are you feeling any better than you were yesterday?"

"Not really. Actually, not at all. I still feel like crap." Simon admitted.

"I'm sorry babe," Bram said, stroking his cheek. "Will you take some medicine?"

"I really don't want to." Simon said, almost begging.

"Please? It'll make you feel a lot better and then we can go watch Harry Potter or something. Please, for me?" Bram persuaded.

"Ok, fine." Simon answered, as if he had a choice. He took the glass of water and the two pills Bram was handing him and swallowed them.

"Ok, I'll help you to the couch, and then you pick a movie, sound good?" Bram lead Simon to the couch, walked away, and came back moments later with a box of tissues, cough drops, and a small waste basket just incase. He sat down next to Simon and Simon curled up towards him and rested his head on Brams shoulder.

Bram didn't care what meeting he had to cancel with whom, this was worth it.

Even if the next few days they were both sick and trying not to die together on the couch while Abby and Leah took care of them, it was worth it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **Ok, so I tried to redeem myself, but this also sucked. I'm going to post it anyway because I don't want to leave you with nothing, but I'm convinced that I couldn't write a good sickfic to save my life. So yeah, look out for the next chapter, and have a good day and all that jazz - Adri**

 **P.S. - As you can probably tell, I'm really bad at thinking of prompts by myself, so please please please please pleeeeaase (!!!!) send me some prompts.**


End file.
